thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Spike Dimentos/One of the Boldest Steps The Wikia has Made!
Yes! So as you may have noticed there have been so many updates to the Wiki since the last update that it's about time I make a new article. So, What's been happening! Well, Let's find out! The All New News System So it might not be obvious yet, or you may have not been paying attention to the shiny and new "Useful Info" section in the Navigation bar on the top of the screen, well... Well if you haven't, you should! Anyways, In that section, as seen on the right, there are now two new links for you to explore, the New "News Updates" page and the "About the TA!" page. News Updates When clicking on this link you will embark a page named News Updates, This will be your new place to go should you wish to see what updates have happened on the wikia, as well as any Important updates that happen on the Roblox Group. Theyalso will be organised into date order so it will be a lot easier to keep track of new things that happen. About the TA! When clicking this link you will be taken to a page that will give you a description about the Timelord Alliance. Below that is two lists with Current Members (Who's characters are still alive and active) and Former Members (who's characters have died, expired, gotten murdered or left the group). This should hopefully enable newcomers to have an understanding on which character is which. Below the two lists are even more lists but these are the most important to the Wiki and the Roblox group. Those lists are the rules regarding posting, promotion and council. Now, since there isn't yet an active leader in the roblox group the last two can't really be followed or used. However I felt that it would be best to set up a general rules template so it is ready for people to see for when the group hopefully becomes active again. However the first section about "Rules of Roleplay" is somewhat already in effect so people will indeed have to follow them. Regarding Revamps I've also been paying attention to all of the revamps that have been happening ever since my last few posts regarding them, and would like to congratulate everyone for improving the wikia. However that doesn't mean we are finished... There are unfortunately still loads of pages either in a mess or with things missing. But hey, this blog post will end up being a central hub with all the things that need to be done, WOOP WOOP! So to begin I would suggest checking the Candidates for Revamp category, looking through each of the pages within that category and add the following things. *Adding a Character Infobox This can be gained by typing . It needs to contain an image and accurate description of the character or object in mind. You can find pages that don't have infoboxes . *Improve Storylines Some pages contain incomplete or no plot details. This means that they need to have plot added or completed. *Missing Images Some pages contain templates for an image which does not truly contain the image. This needs to be fixed, you can find a list of pages without images . *Gramma Errors Some pages are rendered unreadable due to Grammar errors. Always make sure poor grammar is always corrected. *Badge Images Still need to update the Badge images at some stage so that they are custom with a custom description. *Fix the problem with "Wanted Pages" Wanted pages are the result of links being made to pages that doesn't exist. In most cases it has probably occured due to a mis-link, and requires a quick edit. For some a new page may have to be created with the information it needs. You can access the . *Organise Templates The last thing that comes up is unorganized templates, you can find out which templates are unorganised here. I believe that is all of the major things there. If you are still unsure what else needs doing you can feel free to check out the " " page. Hope all the best and Good Luck! ~Spike Dimentos! (Oh and I need to make a new Siggy for myself) Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:The T.A. Wiki